Could this be love?
by Xx4tuneCookieXx
Summary: At first they were both known to hate each other for no reason, and now they're getting engaged? What? Could this be a chance to change the "hatred" between them? Shima. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've decided to finally make a new story after knowing how long I've made one. I promise I'll try to not make this into a short story and try to not give up on it like I did with my first story. Forgive me if there is any mistakes. I hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

** Senri's POV**

I really don't have the typical teenager life. My mother owns a modeling company that currently I model in. Yes, I am a model. Surprising huh? Not to mention I get chased by millions of girl everyday going to school. Ugh, no one understands my pain. Well there is this one girl. Rima Touya. Her mother and my mother are best friends since diapers. She also models in her mothers modeling company as well and gets chased by millions of people.

Sad thing is, we don't get along. She could care less about me, and that attitude goes the same towards her. You can't really have people like you all the time, but I couldn't give a shit what she thought about me anyways so I guess that didn't bother me a bit.

"Nee Senri, could I talk to you? It's important." My mother Noriko, said in a calm yet strain voice.

Since when was she calm these past days?

"Yeah, what's up." I replied in a cool tone.

I saw my mom fidgeting with her fingers as if she was hiding something. I hate it when people do that,get to the point already.

"You're getting engaged and it's been decided. I want you to go through with this. I know you two will bond right away, and you two go to the same school." My mom stated proudly and happily.

"I'm what? Mom. I'm 17! Married? That's not even in my vocabulary! To hell with that I didn't even get my first kiss and I'm getting married? Ugh what is life, what is air. Who is this so called woman I'm getting married to?" I had to admit, I was getting pissed.

"Now now Senri calm down. You know her, and she's the daughter of my best friend Airi" My mother chuckled,as she placed her hands on her hips.

Pause,Rewind,Play.

Did she just say her best friends daughter?

"Rima Touya?! I'm marrying her?! Mom what have I done wrong. If this is my punishment, you chose a cruel one." I said as I buried my face in my hands.

"Senri..you don't know . Maybe deep down she's genuine and a sweet girl. I've met her before. She's nice,talented,smart,and extremely beautiful."

Well I had to agree on my mom on that one. Rima was insanely gorgeous. She could mesmerize any guy. With her gorgeous strawberry blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, pale porcelain skin.

Wait whoa. Am I complimenting a girl I hate? Well if she wasn't so much of a bitch, I wouldn't be so oblivion as to why I have to marry her.

"Alright mom. I'll do it." Did I just agree? Oh no.

"Great! I'll call Airi to send Rima down here." My mother skipped towards the telephone.

Well this is going to be interesting.

* * *

** Rima's POV**

I tried to listen to what my mom was saying while talking to Senri's mom on the phone. Few days ago I found out I was engaged to the bastard Senri Shiki. With his gorgeous mahogany hair, purple-grayish eyes, porcelain skin. Man was he a sexy. Weird huh? Complimenting a guy you hate? I couldn't lie, for those were true about him.

"Rima, get dressed we're going over to their house." My mother Airi stated as she started putting on her heels.

Why was I so concern on how I look now? Especially for Senri?

I quickly ran up the stairs and did my hair into a high pony tail. I walked over to my walk in closet and debated what to wear. I decided to wear a red sleeveless fitted dress that hung over a little about my knees, and black stiletto heels. Hmm.. I do have to be presentable to my future husband right?

Finally we reached over to Senri's house. His house was huge. But of course my house was as big as his.

"Excited Rima?" My mom looked over to me, smiling.

Why would I be..I'm marrying a bastard.

A very hot bastard.

We walked over to the front steps and rang the doorbell. We were greeted my butlers and maids and were led to the living room. I crossed my legs waiting for my so called future husband to come and appear.

"Rima, Airi! So glad you're here." Noriko came down the stairs looking happily at us.

Behind her followed Senri. He had a black tuxedo on, and ohhhh was he hot. Calm down Rima. Remember this is a guy you hate. But yet he's so hot, and knowing that hot body is going to be mine.

What the hell am I saying?

"Hello Rima." Senri said with a smirk on his face.

I glared at him."Senri." I spat his name out.

"Well we will leave you two alone. Airi and I are going out to discuss about our modeling industries. See you two in a bit." Noriko winked at us and went out with my mother.

Senri sat next to me, looking into my eyes. I had to admit. I always loved his eyes. I even forgot as to why I hate him. It was stupid. I didn't know him that well, and I dared to say I hated him. You can't hate someone you don't even know a single thing about.

Senri took my hands into his. "What ever we have going on with us needs to stop. I know you aren't a bad person Rima."

Is he really being nice?

Then he started to laugh. "I'm sorry I can't be serious."

I glared at him and starting hitting him with my purse.

"Ah stop Rima it hurts."

"Apologize you bastard. You don't treat your future wife like that."I yelled, and continued hitting him.

Senri suddenly pinned me down to the couch. I was shocked by his actions and tried to struggle my way out. I failed. As when I was about to say something, Senri suddenly attacked his lips to mine.

Ah was I excited.

* * *

**Well this is it for the first chapter! How was it? Too cheesy, corny, what? Please review! I'll update soon as I can! Maybe in one-two days or so since I'm on spring break! I hoped you enjoy. Don't forget to REVIEW XOXOXOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rima's POV**

A couple minutes gone by; with Senri and I still having a full make-out session. I didn't realize how long it's been but I suddenly had this weird feeling.

Just minutes ago I hated his guts but now I'm making out with him? Cut it out Rima. You know better. You hate his guts you hate his guts.

I gently pushed him away and I noticed Senri seemed angered that I just ended his happy spree. He didn't like me, he just did this to piss me off. But then again, why did he seem so upset?I slowly got up and in the corner of my eyes I could see Senri lightly hitting himself in the head. What a child.

"This doesn't change anything between us. As of right now, I still hate you. You're such a child and how did you end up being my fiancé? Hahaha please." I said proudly while crossing my arms. Senri looked shock at my message but later too initiative. He slowly got up and I knew another fight was coming our way.

"There's only one way we can settle this. To be fair and square, let's bet on it. Whoever falls for the other, loses." Senri smirked as he ruffled his mahogany hair.

Now we're betting on this? AHH THIS BITCH HE DID THIS ON PURPOSE. HE KISSED ME BECAUSE HE KNEW I'D DEVELOP A LITTLE SOMETHING SOMETHING. That clever son of a bitch.

"Okay fine. I can't wait to see you lose. That's why you kissed me right? Yeah..let's see who's gonna lose this bet." I winked at him then slowly exited my house **walking** out with pride. Senri doesn't know what kind of bad bitch I am. Yeah.. I am totally not going to lose this bet!

But then again..why did I still have a sudden urge to get kissed by him?

Damn my hormones.

**Senri's POV**

I started to panic. Oh no oh no oh no. WHY'D I BET ON THIS? I mean sure I hated Rima, but people can change right? I didnt know the reason why I hated her, so why should I continue with that feeling? When I kissed her, it's just like I knew she was the one. I felt like we connected. I was slightly disappointed when Rima ended our make out session. Honestly I was waiting for something to happen. I'm a guy, how can you blame me?

I quickly took out my phone and left Rima's house. Quite odd that she left me alone at her house. Shouldn't have it been me to leave first? How silly of her.

I dialed Takuma and at this time, I was so unsure of what I felt.

"Takuma! Oh please Takuma I am in deep shit. I made this bet but I'm not sure if I can win it." I started to rub my temples and entered my Lamborghini. How the hell did I think I'd win this?

I could hear Takuma trying to control his laughter. "Oh Senri what trouble did you get yourself in this time?"

"Man do you remember how Rima and I hate each other? I just found out I'm marrying her, I kissed her and to be honest, she's my first kiss. I just don't know why I'm realizing this now. I think I've always liked her." A wave of stress towered over me. How will I win this bet when I'm already realizing that I'm falling for her? Damn my tester-ones.

"Oh my boy Senri making the first move! Nice one man! Ah shit you're totally going to lose this bet, you got to think of something smart now." Takuma wasn't the best for advice but it somehow helped me.

"I don't even know where she went! She just left me alone at her house. We were making out, things were going fine, and then suddenly she stops me and starts throwing all this shade."

"Senri the only way you can lose this bet if you return the favor of coming off rude. You can only win this if you continue what you did before. Try to kiss her as many opportunities as you can get. Treat her like a princess. It won't be so hard for you anyways, you just said that you think you like her right?" I could tell Takuma was searching up advice on his phone. Takuma wasn't a man of advice.

"Yeah yeah you're right. All I know is she hates my guts. I didn't realize that I was pretending to hate her all this time." I started to sound like a girl. I honestly needed to stop.

"Grow some balls Senri. You're starting to sound like those girls in our class. Good luck man." I slightly laughed. Fuck you Takuma.

I was so confused. This girl was going to be my wife; but she hates my guts. It made me realize if we actually did hate each other. I am so fucking stupid to make this bet! I just have to make sure I won't lose this.

Why Rima must you make me feel this way?

**AHHH IM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN 2 YEARS?! I APOLOGIZE FOR THOSE WHO HAVE WAITED BUT I'M HERE NOW. This chapter is pretty short but I promise then next chapter will be much better! I've been going through a lot but I've been doing quite well now and have the motivation to keep writing! I notice now a lot of Senri and Rima fanfiction stories have been updated so I hope this story will fill in that void. Thank you so much for those who have waited! Love ho talk very much! XOXO**

**Xx4tuneCookieXx**


End file.
